Venku (YI Arc)
Unknown | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Amethyst | hair = Orange | affiliation = Eight Yōkai Emperors Yomi | previous affiliation = Royal Family Soul Society | occupation = Yōkai Emperor | previous occupation = Royal Family member | team = Eight Yōkai Emperors | previous team = Royal Family & Royal Guard | partner =Tsuyo | previous partner =Unknown | base of operations =Yomi Castle | marital status =In relationship | education =Home Schooled | status =Alive | shikai =Susanoo | bankai =Susanoo Kusanagi | resurrección = Onimusha Mezameru}} Venku is a member of the Eight Yōkai Emperors and their unofficial leader in their quest to lead both the living and spirit worlds into Chaos, in his past life he was a son of the original Soul King who in his pride and arrogance had raised a rebellion against his uncle and was cast into Hell with his followers for his actions, Venku was the first to accept a deal with the Destroyer God and become a Yōkai. Biography Past Life Little is known about Venku's past life other than the fact that he was Royalty in Soul Society and the son of the first Soul King however centuries after the second Soul King took the throne, the Prince then but a child had been adopted by the then Soul King as his own child, Venku gathered his allies to himself and attempted to repeat history however with the execution of his closest ally and lover he went insane. The civil war dragged on and on but eventually led to the deaths of his six other allies in which he was left only with his advisors, however due to this he grew to distrust his own men, believing they plotted against him. He performed a bloody purge, ordering the executions of his people one by one. When Venku was the only one left in his conquered land, he committed suicide in atonement for his actions, only to be awaken in Hell and was the first to accept Maoh's given deal. Thousand Years ago Over a thousand years ago, Venku once again entered into the living world under his human guise and attempted to turn the Soul Reapers and Quincy against each other, this was in fact a ploy to gain enough spirit energy/particles and to slow the self-destruction of Yomi in an attempt to find a way to destroy Soul Society but failed. At the same time however Venku had gotten wind of Mahō having made a similar attempt to cause chaos through her past incarnation's family bonds, causing the exiling of the Ryōdoji Family in the process, something that Venku mentions to have found a comical hilarity at the time. Although, he refrained from insults lest he drew the wrath of Mahō's elder brother, Ken. Bount Arc It was revealed that the information source for the Bounts for centuries before the Bount Arc had come from Venku, once again seemingly attempting to upheaval the balance and cause chaos, for his kind's benefit. However this was one of many unnamed attempts to cause chaos with not all of them being recorded, he seemed truly intent by the modern era to cause the significant amount of damage to the balance, and to then destroy the Soul Society and its followers. Yōkai Invasion Arc Infiltration Venku took his human form and became named Sagi in which he infiltrated the Living World with the intent to finally tip the balance and get a close analysis of the major person to participate in the dismantling of his Bount scheme: Ichigo Kurosaki, Personality and traits Venku is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane, whose sole motive for gathering Reiryoku and Reishi is to destroy the Soul Society. Venku has also been shown to be extremely cunning, with a tendency to make convoluted, yet effective plans; he made use of various pawns like the Bounts and the Quincies, manipulating both parties and escalating their conflict in order to make them gather Reiryoku and Reishi quicker and to destroy the entire world. Cruel and sadistic, he enjoys tormenting others for his amusement, even shown to have no compassion for his fellow Yōkai, even insulting them when they are hurt, much to Shisai's disgust. Venku also has a tendency to act alone, making plans on his own without any regards to his fellow Yōkai, even going as far as to ambush Tsuyo and siding against Shogun just to further his own twisted agenda. He has a great hatred for Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, Kisuke Urahara, and Sōsuke Aizen - due to the four constantly interfering with his plans - particularly Ichigo, whom he takes pleasure in taunting him and causing him pain. He also demonstrates a tendency to break out into fits of deranged laughter. As Sagi, he has a very cheerful and loud exterior, which exasperates others at times. He is also very friendly and eager-to-please, but tends to rush recklessly into things and is quite clumsy. Although he usually has good intentions, Sagi tends to cause problems or make things worse, something that Uryū Ishida and Shinji Hirako have pointed out. Sagi has a strong admiration, and an albeit fan-boyish personality towards Ichigo, since he knew that Ichigo was responsible for saving the living world from Aizen and many other threats. In order to get close to Ichigo, Sagi treats Ichigo with the utmost respect and is eager to do things for Ichigo that will please him. Physical Appearance Venku's true Yōkai form is colored gray and black with tiny pink gems found at the sides of his body, with a crudely shaped Barian emblem at the center of it. He has purple eyes with black outlines, and bulbous spiked, gray hair with bangs curling outward around his face. He wears a dark gray short sarong decorated with pink gems around the waist and possesses a pair of black demonic wings also adorned with pink gems on them. He also wears a dark purple cloak, while in his true form. His eyes bulge quite noticeably sometimes, highlighting his insanity. In his human form, he has fair skin, and his bulbous spiked hair is colored orange. Under the alias of Sagi, he wears unique School uniform made of a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and a pair of brown shoes. However when his true nature is revealed discards the school uniform in favor of a dark outfit consisting of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes, black pants and a red jeweled necklace. When in his human form and in the living world, he is unable to take his true form unless there is immense spiritual energy gathered or a Yōkai field is formed, however his deviation from a normal human becomes noticeable given that his left eye turns red when using his powers. In the past, he was a prince who had sliver sashes across his chest, a wind chime-like necklace, a red jeweled sliver necklace on his head, sliver earrings, silver bracelets on his right arm, a purple cape with a hood, purple pants with pointed shoes, and a large golden gauntlet covering his entire left arm, with a spike protruding from said gauntlet. Trivia *'Venku' is a completely unique name. Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Characters